Be Your Everything
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Kendall thought that he was alone in the recording studio, but he was soo wrong. Might repost this when I'm not so tired! Read and Review for now and let me know if I should!33


It had been another extremely long day with Gustavo and Kelly, filled with recording, dance rehearsals, and writing. We were just finishing up writing the last song for the new album, but I couldn't focus. My mind kept drifting away and I was thinking about the girl that caught my heart before we left for tour. Lucy Stone.

Sure, I didn't like admit I liked her at first because Jo had just left and I was heartbroken and didn't plan on moving on, but when I realized she was when I was on tour, I decided it was time too. We had been hanging out a lot lately and I was falling more and more for her each day. I looked down at my phone at saw the screen saver was a picture of me, Lucy, Logan and Camille. It was from a double date we went on and thought it was be good to take a memory. We both claimed to my mom, Katie and the others we were just friends, but I wanted to be more, I just didn't know if she did.

"Hey Kendall!" Logan clapped his hands in my face and when I looked up they were all staring at me.

"What?" I ask, putting my phone in my pocket.

"Dude, we've been trying to get your attention for minutes. We can't think of anything so we can go home." Logan explained. We all got up and Gustavo and Kelly walked into his office as we headed for the elevator. It was almost 8:30pm and we were all exhausted. As the elevator arrived, we all walked on, but I stopped before getting on.

"Oh I forgot something in the booth, meet you at home?" they all nod suspiciously as I turn around and walk back into the empty recording studio. I walk into the booth and grab a guitar before sitting down and positioning the guitar on my lap. I look to the door before closing my eyes and singing whatever rolled off my tongue;

_Four letter word  
But I don't have the guts to say it  
Smile 'til it hurts  
Let's not make it complicated  
We've got a story  
But I'm about to change the ending  
You're perfect for me  
You're more than just a friend  
So we can just stop pretending now  
Gotta let you know somehow_

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything  
We used to say  
That we would always stick together  
But who's to say  
That we could never last forever  
Girl, got a question  
Could you see yourself with somebody else?  
'Cause I'm on a mission  
And I don't wanna share

I want you all to myself right now  
And I just wanna scream it out  
I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything  
No matter what you do  
I'll be there for you  
And every time you close your eyes  
I will be by your side  
'Cause every time you make me sing  
Baby I will be your everything  
I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything [x3]

_(Be Your Everything- Boys Like Girls)_

I strum the note and smile as I open my eyes. I open them and set the guitar down before standing and exiting the room. I see the guys, Gustavo and Kelly standing there was big smiles. "I think we found the last song for the album!" Gustavo yells with a smile as Kelly smiles also.

"Wait, I didn't write that. I just-" I stuttered as Kelly laughed.

"Kendall, that was really good." She says.

"But it's Big Time Rush's album, not Kendall Knight's album"

"Dude, that was amazing! You have to put that on there" James says, as the other guys nod in agreement.

"But guys" I try to argue, but no one was listening. We spend the next hour, recording it after I wrote it down on paper. By 10:30, the finished CD was sent to Griffin's office for him to listen to tomorrow morning. We all left and headed back to the hotel, but of course, I couldn't go one night with going to see Lucy. After I watched the guys walk in our separate rooms, I quietly opened the front door and snuck out, heading up to Lucy's room. I knock when I get there and she opens it with an apple in one hand and peanut butter in the other. I smiles at me and moves over so I can come in. I smile back and sit on her couch and she follows and offers me some apple. I gladly accept and we just sit and talk before about an hour.

I get up from the couch and we both walk to the door. I turn to her to say goodnight, but they way she was smiling at me, intrigued me. Without thinking about it twice, I leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Almost immediately, she returned the kiss and I wrapped my arms her waist. We pulled away and smile at each other. "Hey I want to play the new song off the album for you, do you mind?" She nods and hands me her guitar as we sat back down and I started playing the song for her. Let's just say, I ended up staying the night at her apartment that night…

**I know it's short, but I worked all day so I'm exhausted. I just wanted to put a one shot up of this song; I love it because it's amazing! Everyone listen to it! Review and tell me if it doesn't fit Kucy since it soooo does! :D **

**Love you all;***


End file.
